callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
SitRep
SitRep is a Tier 3 perk appearing in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is unlocked at rank 37. It replaces Bomb Squad, as seen on Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and allows players to see enemy explosives and Tactical Insertions. Enemy equipment will appear filled with a bright crimson color which shimmers to catch the eye. The effect visible through all walls and solid objects regardless of distance. Furthermore, red tracers can be seen on enemy bullets and grenades; this is especially useful for noticing incoming frag grenades, which may roll some distance before exploding. The Pro version makes enemy footsteps four times louder and makes the player and their teammates' footsteps four times quieter, allowing the player to better distinguish enemy movements, and from much further away than normal. The Pro version is unlocked after destroying 120 pieces of enemy equipment, meaning explosives (claymores or C4) or Tactical Insertions. Note that this perk does not make its user or teammates silent to enemies (though the user will not hear their own footsteps or their teammates).To get the VI Pro you will need to destroy 750 enemy equipment. Tips * Sitrep is most useful at locating "campers" and snipers, especially so in Hardcore modes, by approximating the location of enemies using their own equipment. This is due to the widespread usage of claymores and C4 by campers/snipers to cover doorways and windows through which they are vulnerable, allowing them to focus on covering a single area. * Equipment that has very recently appeared shows the present location of an opponent, with the possible distance away from that equipment increasing as time passes, and the immediate area around a piece of equipment being the most likely location to find regular opponents as well as campers/snipers. * SitRep Pro is extremely useful (particularly when coupled with a surround-sound system) for players who focus on a high level of awareness, as it functions as a form of natural radar. * SitRep is useful in Search and Destroy as there may be numerous claymores and C4 at the bomb sites. * If the player suspects that there are boosters in a match, they can easily seek out the tactical insertions being used with SitRep. * SitRep works well when using a weapon equipped with FMJ rounds or a grenade launcher, as it sometimes allows the player to safely destroy claymores by shooting through thin walls or from a distance when devices are placed in the open. Trivia * SitRep is a shortening of the phrase "Situational Report", a general term for awareness of battlefield conditions. The SitRep abbreviation is normally used by high-ranking officials when they need a quick summary of a battle report. * Although very small, enemy equipment is visible all the way across the map through all barriers. This includes grenades. * Many players argue that getting the Pro version is very tedious, as not many players use Claymores, C4, or Tactical Insertion compared to the number of people using grenades. Many players boost to get it. * Ninja Pro and SitRep Pro do not cancel out. Players using SitRep Pro will only be able to hear Ninja Pro users slightly more easily than players who are not using SitRep Pro. * Many players are disoriented by the Pro version of this perk as louder enemies all seem closer. This makes this perk difficult to switch to without some practice. * SitRep can be especially useful when attempting the "How the?" challenge. * The symbol for this perk is similar to the Eye of Providence, or the 'all-seeing eye of God'. The Eye of Providence most notably appears on the United States one-dollar bill. * When attempting to get SitRep Pro, one of the best gametype is Free-For-All because people will camp from the start with Claymores and C4s so the player can destroy them. Also "Boosters" are easily located by looking for their tactical insertions. * You can not see enemy equipment in free for all with it Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Multiplayer